La nouvelle vie de Vénusia
by youk
Summary: Une suite du célèbre DA Goldorak, qui a bercé mon enfance. Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic, aventure dans laquelle je me suis lancée grâce aux formidables admin du forum "Invincible Goldorak" . Le dessin m'a été offert par la géniale Coqueluche, membre du même forum. Je remercie encore miriamme qui m'a encouragée à publier sur ce site.
1. Prologue

La nouvelle vie de Vénusia

Prologue

_**Printemps 1978**_

Vénusia, depuis la victoire des Aigles ne se mêlait plus à ses compagnons. Elle les fuyait dans d'interminables balades à cheval. Elle savait le départ de ses amis euphoriens proche, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de les aider aux préparatifs de ce grand voyage au retour si incertain, malgré les promesses d'Actarus. Pendant ces longues chevauchées qui soulageaient un peu sa peine, elle songeait :

_Ô mon unique amour, tu vas m'abandonner ! Nul ne pourra plus jamais rien, non, rien pour moi ! Si tu me quittes, plus personne ne comprendra mon désarroi... et je garderai ma souffrance dans un silence, sans espérance, puisque ton cœur ne sera plus là ! Quand tu n'étais qu'un simple palefrenier sur Terre, je t'aimais déjà, Actarus, moi Vénusia, la fille du propriétaire du ranch… et maintenant que nos positions sont pratiquement inversées, maintenant que tu es le prince d'Euphor, je deviens une simple fille de ferme et toute relation entre nous semble impossible… Ce n'est pas juste ! Que vais-je devenir entre un père à moitié gâteux et un gamin immature ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pardon papa et Mizar, je vous adore ! Mais envisager ma vie sans **lui** m'est tellement insupportable… _

Puis un matin, elle prit une décision. Elle devait quitter le ranch. Elle s'approcha de son bureau, s'empara d'un crayon et d'un carnet :

_C'est décidé, je pars, le plus loin possible. Les USA feront très bien l'affaire, après tout, c'est la patrie de ma mère, et je parle couramment l'anglais. J'ai dix-huit ans, je ne peux plus continuer à me lamenter sur mon sort, j'ai la vie devant moi. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, Actarus ne m'aimera jamais … De toute manière, il n'apprécie pas les jérémiades ! Voyons, j'ai quelques économies qui me suffiront pour un temps, mais il faut que je trouve un travail, un travail très prenant, qui ne me laisse pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je vais dresser la liste de ce que je sais faire pour voir si un métier quelconque coïnciderait avec mes capacités: je sais piloter aussi bien qu'Alcor, je sais combattre au corps à corps, j'ai été championne de gymnastique, j'ai combattu des extra-terrestres et en ai exterminés quelques uns… Les différentes tâches d'une ferme n'ont aucun secret pour moi, je suis bonne cavalière, je connais les gestes de premier secours… Quoi d'autre encore ? _

Malgré sa peine, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la longue liste de ses aptitudes aussi diverses que variées. _Mon CV est assez original, je me demande quel métier correspond le mieux à mon profil… Astronaute ? Fille de ferme ? Professeur de sport ? Bah qu'importe ! _

Soudain, deux petits coups secs à sa porte la firent sursauter. « Vénusia, c'est moi, Actarus, ouvre s'il te plaît ! ». La jeune fille se dépêcha de cacher son calepin, se redressa et lissa ses cheveux, avant d'aller ouvrir à son ami. « Actarus… » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Vénusia, cela fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus, que se passe-t-il ? Il est vrai que nos préparatifs prennent tout notre temps, mais le soir, on est plus disponibles et même là, ton père ou ton frère nous informe que tu es sortie… Phénicia et moi avons presque terminé, aussi avons-nous décidé de passer la journée ensemble, près du lac. Alcor est déjà prévenu, tu viens ? »

« Actarus, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais… je dois écrire une lettre, très importante… Je suis désolée… »

« Vénusia ! C'est notre ultime journée, qu'a cette lettre de si important pour que tu nous dédaignes ? » rétorqua Actarus, mécontent et en même temps intrigué par l'attitude de son ancienne coéquipière, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il s'avança dans la chambre. Aussitôt Vénusia l'arrêta : « Tu as raison, j'arrive, laisse-moi simplement une minute pour me changer. » et elle le reconduisit hors de la pièce et ferma la porte sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre.

Actarus pensif, se dirigea vers le hangar où était rangée sa moto et attendit. _Vénusia, tu as changé, tu as maigri et perdu le rose de tes joues. Ô ma douce amie, tu dois être triste de nous voir partir, mais si tu savais combien cela nous coûte aussi… J'aimerais tant te voir sourire à nouveau, tu es tellement jolie quand tu es gaie… _

Pendant ce temps, Vénusia se hâta de ranger le carnet dans le tiroir et tourna la clé. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir et grimaça devant ses traits fatigués. Elle prit un linge frais, le mouilla légèrement et le passa sur son fin visage. Elle se sentit plus ragaillardie. _Carpe diem a écrit Horace. Je ne pleurerai plus sur mon sort, je prendrai ce qui me vient sans regretter ce qui n'est pas ou aurait pu être. Profite ma fille de cette belle journée avec ceux que tu aimes, car bientôt tu ne les verras plus_.

Elle enfila un jeans et une jolie blouse blanche qui dénudait ses épaules, se maquilla légèrement et noua ses cheveux avec un foulard et descendit rejoindre Actarus. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre… » déclara-t-elle timidement.

Actarus, pendant quelques secondes, fut incapable de prononcer une parole, il la voyait pour ainsi dire pour la première fois telle qu'elle était en réalité : non plus comme une adolescente souvent mal fagotée, mais comme une ravissante jeune fille en train de devenir femme. « Cela valait le coup de patienter, réussit-il à dire, la paix a permis enfin de remiser ta tenue de combat aux oubliettes… Tu es bien plus jolie comme cela ! »

Vénusia rougit de plaisir et sans plus attendre, sauta dans le side-car.

Alcor et Phénicia étaient déjà sur place quand le couple arriva sur les lieux. La journée se déroula de manière idyllique, la chape de plomb de tristesse qui était tombée depuis qu'Actarus avait annoncé son intention de partir sur Euphor avait cédé la place à l'insouciance et à la gaieté de la jeunesse. Après tout, les aigles à eux quatre ne dépassaient pas quatre-vingts ans !

Quand l'heure des adieux sonna, tous avaient les larmes aux yeux. « Ce n'est qu'un au revoir » promit le prince. Vénusia, le cœur en mille morceaux, réussit à conserver une attitude digne et pleine de retenue. Actarus ne l'en admira que davantage. _Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la gamine que tu étais, aurait tapé du pied et hurlé de frustration. Mais désormais, tu es devenue une guerrière courageuse et tenace, une amie tendre et fidèle, une femme dans la plus belle acception du mot. Comme tu me manqueras, ma douce Vénusia !_ songea-t-il en la regardant. Sur cette dernière pensée, la douleur de la séparation le submergea et il courut, les yeux embués de larmes, vers Goldorak.

Bientôt le robot ne fut qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel puis s'évanouit complètement à la vue des Terriens.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1 : un nouveau départ

_**Ranch du Boulot Blanc, avril 1978**_

Les jours qui suivirent le départ des jeunes amis furent difficiles pour tous. Bientôt cependant, la vie reprit ses droit et chacun retourna à ses occupations d'avant l'invasion véghienne. Alcor rentra aux USA mais jura de revenir rapidement, le professeur Procyon reprit ses investigations sur l'espace et travailla sur le prototype d'un vaisseau spatial aussi rapide que Goldorak. Quant à Vénusia, elle convainquit non sans mal son père qu'elle devait quitter le ranch : « Papa, si je ne quitte pas le ranch là, maintenant, je vais devenir folle ! Folle de chagrin car j'aimais Actarus, or tout ici me rappelle son absence. »

Après avoir consulté diverses annonces, Vénusia arrêta son choix sur une ONG : « Les Urgentistes du Monde » dont la préoccupation unique était d'aider de malheureuses populations en détresse, victimes de guerres ou de catastrophes naturelles_. Je verrai ainsi qu'il y a plus malheureux que moi, et je cesserai alors peut-être de me regarder le nombril ?_

L'ONG avait un de ses bureaux à Tokyo, aussi ce fut facile pour la jeune fille d'aller se renseigner sur place. Elle fut aussitôt engagée au vu de son impressionnant CV !

Une année complète s'écoula, sans qu'elle vît vraiment les journées passer, il y avait tellement à faire : secourir les populations sinistrées aux quatre coins de la planète, se servir même de ses poings pour maintenir l'ordre dans la distribution de vivres ou médicaments, veiller sur le management des différentes équipes de UM, user parfois de son charme pour venir à bout de vieilles badernes de l'administration qui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues.

Et le soir, la jeune humanitaire était occupée à écrire des lettres aux parents et amis. Sans être vraiment heureuse, Vénusia du moins n'était plus rongée par le chagrin, elle n'en avait plus le temps !

Pourtant un soir, tout bascula. Elle était penchée sur la table qui lui servait de bureau à l'occasion, quand brusquement un voile noir s'abattit sur son visage en même temps que des bras robustes lui entravaient les bras. Elle sentit qu'on lui faisait une piqûre puis plus rien.


End file.
